The present invention relates generally to a tool handle enhancement for various tools including brooms, shovels, rakes and power tools. More specifically, an ergonomic tool handle is provided to ease strain on the operator's wrist, elbow and/or back.
Conventional brooms, rakes or similar tools, especially those having elongated, pole type handles are operated by maneuvering the tool using the wrists, arms, shoulders and back. For example, a broom operator does this type of work to sweep debris into a pile. Areas which are difficult to access, such as under a table or corners, may involve additional use of the legs, back and other muscles to provide leverage and support. Power tools, such as circular saws, are typically heavy, and may require an operator to apply additional strength to achieve the desired precision and control when maneuvering the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,846 to Natale discloses a generally Y-shaped handle for an asbestos scraping tool featuring an extension bracket having a ring with an opening for cradling the arm. Crossbars extend backward from the scraping tool and are attached to the ring at opposite free ends. A handle bar is connected to the crossbars near the scraping tool end. The operator places his arm through the ring and grips the handle bar. Operators of conventional scraping tools make repeated short strokes using hand-applied pressure to scrape asbestos material from walls. Natale's tool handle enables the operator to use less effort, yet apply greater force to the scraper blade compared to conventional scraping tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,259 to Sarac discloses an extension handle similar to Natale's, but having a pivoting ring bracket and a tool receiver end for various attachments. The pivotal connection of the ring bracket to the crossbars improves the operator's comfort. In addition to a hand grip bar spanning the crossbars, the tool receiver end is configured for use as a second hand grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,279 to Thorssen discloses an arm receiving loop that replaces a top, padded bar on a crutch. The loop is permanently attached to two divergent ends of the crutch with an interiorly threaded bushing into which a bolt, especially a carriage bolt, is threaded. Thorssen's arm loop pivots and rotates easily and freely because the outer surface of the bushing is smooth. A user can turn the loop to an upright position and utilize the arm loop to hang the crutch on a hook or in a closet if desired. The arm receiving loop disclosed by Thorssen is designed to encircle the user's arm somewhat above the elbow, and its main function is to prevent the crutch from sliding or slipping outwardly away from the user's body. It is also disclosed that the arm loop is utilized in conjunction with a handle that supports the user's weight and allows for proper control of the crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,264 to Maeda discloses a metal wire ring attachment for a cooking utensil. The ring may be folded or rotated freely to adjust the angle between the utensil handle and plane of the ring. Maeda's wire ring provides support for the utensil when rested on a solid surface.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that the operator does not receive adequate relief from arm fatigue or assistance with maintaining adequate control over the tool from the various ring or loop attachments. Accordingly, a need exists for a ergonomic tool handle enhancement having a rotatable arm ring that may be rearranged and configured into different positions while providing resistance to rotation as described and claimed herein.